Should I be Shocked?
by Jeni.G
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia work in different organizations and they need to find out each others name. Where is this going? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. Bleach an its characters belong to Kubo Tite.

**Should I be Shocked?**

Chapter 1

"Interesting.." I said sensually, while spinning around him, pointing my whip.

"Please! Can I already? Let me!" He begged, still with his knees on the floor, his arms tied up.

"Nope... First I need to know a couple of things..." I told him while slightly whipping his back.

"Aww..." He moaned feeling more pleasure than pain.

"What do you work with?" I asked still sensually and Bend over in front of him.

"On a bank! A bank! Now let me! Please!" He begged.

"No... Wrong answer" I said whipping him one more time.

"Awww...I swear!" He moaned.

"Are you... sure?" I asked turning around and brushing my ass on his revealed erection.

"Yes, I am!" He said sounding desperate.

"Wrong answer, dear!" I pressed against him, provoking him.

"Fuck! I'm a drug dealer! Happy now? Please!" He begged one more time.

"Oh, that's so bad! I don't fuck drug dealers!" I smiled turning to him and drawing a gun on my corset. "Bye, honey" and simply pulled the trigger.

A scream echoed through the entire hotel and I hurryed myself getting out of there, knowing that soon the security guards would be there.

"Sir! Is everything alright in there?" just as I predicted, one of his bodyguards were there already.

"One more." I laughed jumping out the window, suspended by the rope tied around my waist.

Four in the morning. Nothing was worth looking on the streets. People were either too high, or didn't give a damn.

I let go of the rope and got into a cab. The driver was asleep and needed a slap on the shoulder to wake up.

"May I help you?" He said a little dizzy from sleep.

I told him my home address and we kept silent through the whole way. I hate small talk.

I got home and took of my shoes. I had got out of the hotel in such a hurry that I was still wearing only underwear. I put gun on the table, and went to the phone next to the couch.

"So?" The voice probably expected my call.

"Eliminated." I said calmly.

"Suspicions?"

"Confirmed. Let's say the biggest drug dealer in Europe is dead now" I said victorious.

"Good girl" The voice said proud "I'll only need you tomorrow in the afternoon. You can take the morning off"

"I will" I said before hanging up

Five years working with it and I've never seen 'The voice'. Maybe a man, may be a woman… there's no way to know it. The voice is changed by a machine. Not that it bothers me.

I got up from the couch and went into my bedroom. Pressing an inside button of my closet a little laptop came out of a fake wall.

"Number 127" I smiled, typing the digits in the laptop.

What number is that? The counting. Today there are 127 deaths. 127 closed cases. Just another 73 and I'll be the voice.

I went to my bed and lay down. Today was a good day. One death, two arrests and two little fights. A good day I'd say.

**-Flashback- - Narration in third person-**

The agitation on the room hadn't stop. Who would be the new company president? Nobody knew. The former one had died not long ago and the company had no truly leader. The same was happening on a company of the same category on the same city. Maybe it was bad luck.

The muttering stopped when an old man passed the door, with really tired features. He threw a red folder on the table and stared at everyone over his glasses, with tired eyes. The room turned quiet and they seem worried.

"We have a new president", The old man declared

The muttering return, everyone wanted to be president. A new employee, that had entered not even a month ago, was the most quoted. They said he was a great spy, there was no detective more clever, nor colder killer. He himself was convinced of his position as the president. But no one knew his name.

"Silence", asked the old man patiently and everybody quieted respectfully. "The president has been chosed. But he wishes to stay in secrecy"

"Is he one of us?" A curious voice echoed through the silent room.

"I'm afraid not" The old man said

The muttering return once again. Why did it had to be an outsider?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite._

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 2_

**  
**I woke up yawning on my bed and looked out the window. Sun. _Damn_. I hate sunny days. I got up sleeply and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It took me about fourty minutes, then I got out and went back to my room to put some clothes on. It was still ten A.M. and, honestly, I hate not having anything to do. I usually prefer to go to the office to watch the lives of sick dangerous and minds; to kill; to hit; or anything that adjust to those same categories.

I went into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee and some toasts. I sipped my coffee and sat down, patiently waiting until it was work time.

**-!!-**

"Miss Kuchiki?" My secretary entered the room.

"Yes?" I answered roughly, looking outside the building from a tinted window, that showed almost the entire town, since we were on the tenth floor.

"It wants to talk to you." She said, holding her inseparable drafting-board.

"Ok, you can leave." I said adjusting myself on the chair.

It. That was the way The Voice was called. It.

I pressed a button to accept the call and The Voice soon echoed through the whole room.

"Kuchiki?" It said, for the first time, souding worried.

"What's eating you?" I sank down on the chair.

"We have a difficult case" It said.

"Not to me." I answered calmly.

"Even to you." It said in a concerned tone.

"Just give me the photos and the suspicions. It will be easy." I told it.

"It won't be so easy. I'd rather talk to you about this with you on person. I need to give you a few explanations."

"Whatever," I was taking some folders on my desk, another soul that I had to torture later on. "But will you let me see you?"

"No. Not that much in person," He said coldly "See you tomorrow."

"Ok." I said turning off right after.

I stayed all day in the office. There was no new target for now. I came back home earlier because there was nothing to do there that actually needed me.

I was coming back home with my car and to my complete happiness the traffic was 'great'. That is, I was stuck the whole way home in a traffic-jam. I let my car home and was forced to go to the bakery around the corner to my building, since my useless maid was sick and I was taking care of my own meals. In other words, I was feeding on bread and water.

Have you ever had the feeling that you're being watched? It can be only a feeling, wich occurs a lot doing what I do, but still, it is not a good feeling. I was feeling it right now.

I entered the bakery and start to eye the sweets. I was going to buy bread, but was too tired of that taste-of-nothing thing, and decided to buy sweets instead.

"I wouldn't buy this if I were you." A nosy employee showed up right behind me.

"Good thing you're not me." I spat out dryly.

"Wow. I've heard of bad mood, but you..." He said.

"Are you always such a meddler?!" I turned around to face a man. A tall, orange haired with provoking lips man. Really hot. But too much of a meddler.

"Are you always so polite?" he asked smiling sarcastically.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pay for MY donut." I said turning my back to him and heading to the checkout counter. I waited for someone to appear, since the counter was left alone.

"Hi again." He smiled

"You again? God! Should I consider you my stalker?" I said very annoyed.

"As you wish, but if you want the donut, you'll have to pay me."

"Is that my only option?" I asked almost giving in.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

I looked around sighing.

"Do it quickly." I said giving him the things I had picked out.

He touched every item that I had chosen. And it bothered me.

"Come back." He said smiling.

"Believe me, I won't." I replied coldly.

"Yes, you will," He smiled yet again "And you'll look for Ichisu Kurasi"

"Is that your name?" I asked pretending that I cared.

"Yes!"

"It's almost as pathetic as its owner," I smiled and turned my back at him "Bye, bye!"

I really wanted to turn around and see the face he surely made after my reply, but I didn't.

"You'll be back" I heard him shout out.

This time I turned around as I walked out the store and showed him my best smile.

"We'll see" I replied before walking through the door.

**-!!-**

_A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. This story is really great! I really love it._

_Thanks for the reviewers on the first chapter!_

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_

Parte inferior do formulário


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 3_

I got home a few minutes after that and sat on the couch with my sweets. I turned on the TV and watched some movies while I ate. Then I had this odd feeling. Emptiness. As if something was missing. But what would be missing? I had sweets, TV and blankets. What could I be missing?

Don't tell me it's feelings, please. This is all a made up crap to fool people into keeping sexual relations with one another for a certain amount of time. Then you 'fall in love' with someone and fuck them until you get sick. Don't come tell me that it's not like that, I am a big girl and I know it is.

I got up from the couch lazily and still feeling empty. I've never felt like that. I was complete! I had my job, a great life, and I didn't need anything else. Maybe a good night of sleep.

I went to my bed and kept staring at the ceiling after lying down. Fuck, my bed was huge. And I slept there alone, since moving in. Ok, maybe I do need someone. Not to love though. Only to fuck. Just that.

I fell asleep thinking about a really hot guy for me to have sex with and woke up the same way.

Ten AM again. Punctual? Yes, thank you. I walked to the bathroom and spent some time there, brushing my teeth, etc. I went to drink my impromptu coffee, since I couldn't go to the bakery, thanks to that inconvenient and incredibly hot employee, and the useless maid that still was sick.

I got the keys to my car and went to work. My office was on the tenth floor, a great view.

**-!!-**

"Miss?" My secretary came in.

"Yes?" I turned to face her.

"It wants to see you" she said.

I stood up, closing my jacket and got out of the room ignoring her. I walked through the long hallways of the building and stopped right in front of the door that, in five years working here, never saw anyone trespass.

"Come in" The Voice echoed in there. It had cameras on the entry.

I opened the door and walked in. There was no one there, just a big screen behind a big desk. The screen turned itself on and on it there was someone sitting in a chair, but it was quite impossible to see who it was, the video was recorded on the dark, only making it possible to see the shadow of the chair and the person.

"So Kuchiki, as I informed you, this mission won't be easy. Our target is really clever, more than you. And this time you will have neither information nor suspicion. The case must be kept totally classified. Listen well, I said TOTALLY. If anyone or ANYTHING discover anything related to this case you'll be automatically found guilty and killed. Okay?" It was straight forward and clear.

"Okay" Was my only answer.

"Well, what I want is just one thing: Find out his name" It said after a short while.

"His name? What for?" I asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. Not now. I just want his name," He said roughly "here's a picture"

On the screen appeared a tall, orange-haired and light skinned man. It was him. The Ichisu. God! Why would that jerk be any kind of important?

"His name is Ichisu Kurasi" I said.

"No, it's not. This is another one of his disguises. Believe me," It said laughing. "The only thing that we know about him is his origins. French or English, we can't say for sure. We couldn't find anything else about him," It cleared its throat. "You have two weeks to accomplish the first part of the mission."

"What's the second part?"

"You'll see"

I nodded and excused myself from the room. After all, what's the importance of that jerk?! Well, it didn't matter. But I had two weeks to find out his name. I had my ways. They were dirty, yes, but they were my ways.

**-!!-**

_A/N: Hey!_

_Short chapter, I know._

_Since this story is kinda long I'm always updating as soon as I can._

_Thanks for the reviews. They make me really happy._

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 4_

I was home earlier than the usual. I took a shower and changed my clothes. If he was really as smart as The Voice said, I needed to accomplish this mission as soon as possible.

I went down to the bakery, cursing myself inwardly on the way there. I said that I wouldn't go back there and, well, I was doing exactly that. There was another guy in Ichisu's place, so I decided to ask him.

"Hi, I'm looking for-"

"Ichisu Kurasi" He finished for me, coming behind me.

I turned to him and, well, he was dangerously close.

"I thought it was gonna take you a few more days." He said smirking.

"Don't be so cocky" I smiled, wanting to punch him.

"So?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I.. uhn..." what would I say to him?

"I accept. I'll be expecting you at the Mall right after I get off work." He smiled.

"Thank you for making this so easy" I said grinning.

"My pleasure... What's your name?

"Ru... Rusuki. Rusuki Kushiba" I smiled. If I didn't know his name, he wouldn't know mine either.

"Huh," He looked at me distrustful "And when will you tell me your name?

I froze on the spot. He couldn't be that smart. Really couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" I played misunderstood.

"When will you tell me your name?" he asked the same thing again.

"When you tell me yours," I answered "See you later.

I went out the bakery. Okay. Maybe he was a little clever. But if he is smarter, I'm smartest. I walked around the neighborhood for a while, waiting for the time to go meet him.

I went back to the bakery short after and found him waiting for me by the door.

"Hi" he said friendly and started walking.

"Hello" I walked right beside him.

Awkward silence. So annoying.

"I said you'd come back" he said after a short period of silence.

"How could you be so sure?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I have my ways." He smirked.

_I have my ways_. Why did this sounded so familiar?

We got at the mall and went to have dinner. We sat at the table and started talking.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself. Where are you from?" I asked looking at him suggestively.

"From here. What about you?"

_Liar__._

"Me too," I smiled and sipped my coke. "How old were you when you moved here?" I was trying to confuse him.

"Twelve" he said quickly, choking on his soda.

"So young?" I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." he looked a little lost, finally realizing what he'd said. "I'm going to the bathroom" he said, and without waiting for an answer got up and left.

I followed him with my eyes. He was so hot that was really a shame I probably would have his head on my hands in a few weeks.

I looked above the table and noticed he had left his wallet. I smiled inwardly and took it. I was looking from the wallet to the bathroom while searching through his wallet, but there was nothing useful there. Just some money and a little metal sphere.

_Metallic sphere?_

I quickly got up and went to the closest trash can and threw the sphere there.

"Fire" I yelled out and saw everyone hurriedly step away from the trash can.

It wasn't long and the trash can exploded, making thousands of little pieces fly through the whole place.

Why would a bakery employee have a nano bomb inside his wallet? _Oh, please._

"What happened here?" he came back to the table, noticing the commotion.

"It looks like SOMEONE put a bomb in the trash can" I looked at him sarcastically.

"In the trash can?" he gasped "God! What is up with the universe?"

Okay, I have to admit: he was, at least, a great actor.

**-!!-**

__

_A/N: Hey!_

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite._

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 5_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. People walking around with bombs, trying to kill one another while having dinner. What _is _up with the universe?" I continued sarcastically.

"God! This days I'm even scared to walk on the streets, you know," He looked at me seemingly terrified. "Well, it's getting late, we should go."

"Okay" I couldn't miss this chance "I'll take you home"

"It's not necessary" He smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, dear" I insisted.

"It's really not necessary! Besides, I'd rather take you home! Where do you live, anyway?" he smirked.

"No! I'll take you home, man! No problems!" I insisted, almost losing my nerve.

"I'LL take you home" He gritted his teeth slightly.

"I'll take you home, damn it!" I screamed, getting everybody's attention.

His eyes widened. "I think it would be best if each of us go to our own homes, don't you think?" he looked puzzled.

"Great!" I faked a smile "I'll see you around, then... Can I have your phone number?"

"I don't have a phone. Why don't you give me yours?" he smiled.

"I don't have a phone either" Of course it was a lie. He was lying too.

"I wanna know how long we're gonna keep this little games going." He said stepping closer.

"That depends on if you're going to cooperate or not." I leaned back on a table that was right behind me while watch him get dangerously close.

He put his hand on my waist, beneath my shirt. His fingers traced delightful little circles.

"Are you sure you're not giving me your phone number?" he whispered in my ear, placing kisses on my neck.

I was familiar with that move. Hell, I used that move all the time. He wasn't going to get me with it.

"Why don't you give me yours, honey?" I pulled him closer by his waist "It would be so much easier if you did…"

His fingers slide through my face and traced my lips while his own got closer.

"Please?" He said slyly.

"No, honey" I whispered.

"You sound incredibly sexy when you say that" He said grasping my waist tightly using both hands now.

"What? Honey..." I smiled harmlessly. I knew the power I had on people.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I must confess I shuddered. I don't know, but his kiss was different. Of course there was no reason whatsoever. He had a set of lips, a tongue and teeth. What could be so different?

"This night doesn't have to end here" He whispered.

"Then take me to your place" I said using his same tone.

"And why not yours?" he asked me. His face was still pretty close.

"And why not yours?" I repeated.

"Have you notice that none of us never gives up?"

"Have you imagined how wild the sex will be with each of us fighting to see who gives the other more pleasure?" I bit my lip.

"My place" He said, pulling me by the hand.

**-!!-**

_A/N: Yay! Things are heating up with those two, huh?_

_So what are you thinking so far?_

_I've noticed that many people added this story to their story alert and that makes me really happy!_

_This story has many chapters, but they're not always long ones. _

_Thanks for reading it so far. I hope you like it. _

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

_**Okay, big warning on this chapter! Don't read it if you don't like lemons.**_

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 6_

We got out of the mall and hurriedly took a cab. Of course I wouldn't have sex with him. Come on, he could be a mugger; he could be a serial killer. But I couldn't miss the chance of finding out his name. It wasn't possible that his house was free of IDs, photos, notes, or anything.

The cab pulled over in front of a tall building. If I ever had to go back there, I'd already mentally noted the address.

We entered quickly with him kissing me all the while. He really wanted that hook up. Poor kid.

He pressed me against the door of his apartment, after a quick elevator ride, and kissed me fiercely while opening the door.

As soon as we got in he dropped me on the couch. His lips were now on my neck and I looked around his apartment. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I was starting to get frustrated.

I remembered that when someone was one of the targets of my Company, they would have a tattoo on the stomach, right at the navel. Sure, this happened when the target wasn't immediately killed. I turned him over on the couch, now being on top. I needed to check his stomach.

I started to kiss his lips roughly, while my hands brutally ripped his shirt out. I kept going lower, stopping to kiss his nipples. Okay, I was kind of enjoying the foreplay.

I stopped again at his navel but there was no mark. Nothing. I kicked myself inwardly, preparing a good excuse to stop that and try to check around his apartment. He took control again, biting my neck. I saw a glass on top of the telephone table, next to the couch.

_Bingo!_

I stretched out my leg and reached the glass, making it fall on the floor with a shattering noise.

"Oops" I said smiling.

"Forget it" he was back kissing me.

"No! What if when we're walking to the bedroom we step on a piece of glass?! It'll be best if you clean it up." I said, really wanting him out.

He looked at me suspiciously, but smiling right after, making me really confused.

He got up and walked out through a door that I assumed it was the kitchen. I got up quickly and started going through the drawers in his living room, but again, it seemed like a completely normal house.

Was there really something wrong with him?

I heard his footsteps on the hallway and ran to the couch. He came back with no broomstick and something on his hands.

"I thought you were going to get a broom…" I laughed, noticing what he was holding.

"Forget it" He said falling on top of me.

_You can't sleep with him, he can be the worst kind of killer. Don't sleep with him. Do not sleep with him_. I pulled his face closer and slowly kissed him. Right now I couldn't think, so I decided to just feel.

We didn't have to have sex. We could only make out for a bit. And I would try to search for more information. But I had to get a hold of myself.

His hands started to furiously open the buttons of my shirt. I gave up on the 'make out for a bit' thing. I definitely couldn't get a hold of myself. But one thing was certain: I wouldn't scream like a whore. If he had any close ideas to that one, he would have to give them up.

We were both wearing pants. I turned him over on the couch and started biting his chest. I dragged my teeth through his nipples and heard him groan. I put my hands on him and started stroking his awakened erection through his pants. I opened the button on his pants, pulling them out and threw them away from the couch. He sat up on a breath taking me with him making me almost fall right on the floor.

He ran his hands through my whole body while his mouth was occupied with my neck and shoulder. I threw my head back and he started to open my pants bluntly. He took them off and smiled maliciously, while his hand wondered up my thigh and squeezed the inside. I moaned lowly biting my lower lip and closing my eyes.

He kissed my lips and ran his teeth throughout my body, stopping at my navel, and his hands entered my underwear.

His teeth ran over my crotch e his hands found my breasts. I perfectly knew what he intended to do. He would get me really close and I wouldn't have another choice but give in. And you know what? The hell with it! He gave in first, after all, I am in his house, right? Yes! I won.

I felt my underwear being quickly pulled down and it soon found the floor behind the couch. Ichisu's hands ran through the insides of my thighs while a malicious smile took place on his lips. He brought his face close and licked my cheek.

"You will scream" He declared and returned kissing my body.

_He is asking for it. I won't fucking scream!_

I let him think that he was the one in control. He would think that for as long as I wanted him to.

I sat back on the couch and brought him with me. I leaned on the arm of the couch and he gave me a confuse stare. I pulled him by his arms and kissed him furiously. My hands slid through his body until I felt his erection pushing against me seeking contact.

"Continue this and I won't control myself" he breathed against my ear.

"I know that" I told him squeezing his member.

"I already said it, you will" he smiled.

"We'll see, honey" I answered, stroking him faster.

He groaned against my neck and pressed my arm. He was between my legs and pulled my arms over my head. He started to move suggestively above me and I lost the control over my body completely.

"Ichisu!" I moaned scratching his sides. He smiled. "What do you want me to do?" he grinned evilly.

_Get a hold of yourself Kuchiki!_

"Just fuck me!" I said pulling him to me and kissing him hotly.

He smiled in the kiss, while our tongues battled. We were sweating. It was fucking winter outside, but we were on fire.

He got out of the kiss and took the little package he had brought with him earlier. He resumed kissing me, one of his hands was holding the little package and the other was caressing my face. It was a slow, gentle kiss that made me feel something on my stomach. Like butterflies or something.

I kissed him again and felt two of his fingers enter me. I pulled away and gasped on his neck. He stopped his fingers and his mouth slid to the side of my neck kissing it calmly.

I bit his right ear and he moved his fingers inside me one more time once my breath had return to its normal pace.

I moaned loudly. He smiled and removed his fingers from me. He took the condom and since it was taking him too long I opened it myself and placed it on him, making him hiss.

"Come on, just do it" I said lying against the couch.

He guided himself to my opening and stared at me for a few seconds, entering me. I groaned loudly, and he stopped. I let out a disapproving breath and he thrust harder. "Yes!" I said pulling his head down for another kiss. He pulled away thrusting faster inside me. I threw my head back and bit my lip.

"Fuck" he moaned squeezing my thigh. It wasn't long after and I screamed. Ichisu thrust several more times and came, collapsing against me.

_We shouldn't have gone so far._

I waited our breathing return to normal to speak. "I have to go" I sighed.

"No. You'll sleep here" he said scratching his sleepy eyes.

"I'm serious, I have to go" I insisted.

No reply came, he just got up and took me bridal style and put me to bed. He pulled the blankets over us and we curled inside them, finally feeling the cold weather.

"Come here" he said pulling me closer and holding me. "You're freezing" he whispered pressing his hands against my back.

I closed my eyes and let him warm me up for the night.

**-!!-**

_A/N: Finally!_

_I know that's what you guys are all thinking! _

_Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update. _

_You can see the original story in Portuguese here: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 7_

I woke up and stretched my arms, feeling my eyes complain about the bright light that entered the room. I looked around wanting to at least identify where I was. My usual morning amnesia. I felt something on my stomach and looked to my side. He was there, without his clothes. As naked as I was.

_We shouldn't have gone this far, we shouldn't have gone this far, we shouldn't have gone this far. Fuck!_

I reprehended myself mentally, when I saw him open his eyes and smile. Maybe… ok, maybe his smile had made my regret fade a little.

"Good morning" he said still smiling.

My mind was completely empty beside the phrase: we shouldn't have gone so far.

"We shouldn't have gone so far" I said seriously.

"But we did. And you have to admit it was fun" he saind getting up and putting on a pair of boxers.

"Yeah, maybe..." I said vaguely "What time is it?"

"Eleven AM" he said after looking at a clock on top of the bedside talbe.

"Eleven? Are you sure this clock isn't a bit forward?" I asked scared. Eleven AM? Nobody has ever made me sleep pass ten!

"I'm sure. Eleven AM." He said calmly.

I couldn't believe that he had made me sleep an hour later than the usual. Ok, he could be my target, but he couldn't change my life like this! Come on! I had sex with a possible criminal maniac and woke up an hour later than the usual. It may sound like I am making a scene, but this isn't normal. Absolutely not.

"I got to go" I declared, getting up and dressed.

"Stay for breakfast" he smiled.

"I can't" I lied. I just didn't want to stay. I felt something on my stomach when I looked at me. Not something, butterflies.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asked, ignoring me.

"I won't stay" I declared.

"Ok, I'll make you some toasts." He said leaving the bedroom.

Oh great, now he was telling me what to do.

I got out of the bedroom and entered the kitchen, where he was standing in front of the toaster, still wearing his boxers.

**-!!-**

_A/N: _

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: _

_http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_Parte inferior do formulário


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter__ 8_

"You gave in" he said in a mocking tone.

"Excuse me?" I didn't understand.

"You gave in last night. You screamed." He turned around and chuckled.

"You gave in first, honey. I brought me to your house" I winked at him.

"Ha. This is not my house." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" I was getting a confused.

"This is my friend's house. Renji. He is out on vacation and asked me to look after the house for him" he smiled victoriously.

"You mean I screwed you for nothing?" I asked infuriated.

"Yeah!" he smiled oddly.

"You'll pay for that"

"You didn't really think I would give in, did you?" he said annoyingly.

There are times when someone annoys you so much that you have a crazy desire of kissing them after kicking their ass. Have you ever felt that? I did right now.

"Man, I hate you" I snorted.

He smiled and approached me giving me a peck on the lips.

"Don't be upset. It was a great night, though." He said, coming back to staring at the toaster.

"Says who?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"'Aww, Ichisu! Don't stop! Harder! Aww!'" he said imitating my voice.

I blushed and stood up.

"I'm going!" I said looking for my coat.

"Come here! I was just kidding, darling!" he said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm going anyway" I shrugged.

"Don't! I was just joking around a little" he said turning me over to stare at him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok! I get it! What else do you want?" I said gruffly.

"First, I want you to say that you're not upset. Second, a good long kiss and third, that you go buy some bread later" he winked.

I still was a little bit mad at him, but, amazingly, it didn't last more than two seconds.

I grinned.

"I'm not upset," I said cupping his face and pulling him for a long kiss. "And I think I'm out of bread" I said putting my finger to my chin, with fake innocence.

He smirked and embraced me.

"I gotta go" I gave him a Peck on the lips and got out of his arms.

"I'll wait all day for you there, don't take too long, ok?" he yelled out standing in the living room while a closed the door.

I waved him a kiss and got superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

**-!!-**

_**A/N:**__ Awww! They sure are getting cozy. _

_Like I said before, this story has many chapters, but they're not long ones. And just 'cause I love my readers so much, there's another fresh chapter waiting for you!_

_I'm sorry for my grammar errors, but I'm Brazilian, and since I never took any English classes, it's kind of hard for me to really realize my errors._

_I really love this story. I hope you all like it too! _

_Please, review! I love my reviews; they're my reason to go on._

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter__ 9_

**-Flashback- -Narration in third person-**

_Rukia didn't want to admit, but she was nervous. She snapped her fingers every minute and bit her finger nails. What the hell did the company president wanted?_

_Her phone on the tenth floor ringed and she answered while biting her lower lip._

"_It wants to talk to you now, miss." The soft voice of her secretary echoed through the room._

"_Transfer the call, please" She said hiding the anxiousness in her voice. _

"_A chip" That was the first thing that she heard from the voice._

"_What?" Her anxiousness was taken over by total confusion. _

"_A chip. We'll install a chip in your body." The voice echoed again._

"_Why the hell would put a chip in my body?" Rukia asked surprised._

"_Security. You are one of the best spies we have; we want to have the caution to implant a localization chip, so you don't stay out of our sights. Besides, it'll be easier to found you."_

"_I don't like that idea"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I feel like I'm being watched"_

"_Believe me, you won't even notice it._

_**---**_

_Rukia was lying down on a surgery bed, inside her company, under the effect of sedatives. Beside her, there was another bed and another person. A team with seven doctors was around the beds and another three men wearing suits were watching the surgery. An elder man, a mysterious one wearing a hat and sunglasses, and a bald man. _

"_Are you sure this is safe?" the bald one asked the mysterious one._

"_They are our best spies. If it's not safe with them, it won't be safe with anyone."_

"_You know what's going to happen sooner or later" The elder said watching the surgery._

"_Yes" The mysterious one smiled._

"_I hope you really know what you're doing" The elder said finally, getting up and leaving the room._

**-End of**** Flashback- **

"How are you doing Rukia?" The voice echoed.

"You never call me by my name" I declared.

"The walls are listening. Here you don't have a name, remember that," it said wisely "But tell me more about the case"

"I believe I started out well" I said remembering the night before.

_Really well._

"Just don't get involved. He is a case. Not a person. Remember that" it said turning off.

_A case._

I spend all day in the office, as usual, and went home around seven. I took a long shower and changed into more comfortable clothes, going to the bakery on the corner. As if that stupid idiot really worked there.

I went in and looked around. When I didn't found him, I went to the counter to buy some bread; after all, I was really out of it.

"Hi" he whispered groping me.

"Dear Lord! We're in the middle of a bakery shop. Behave yourself!" I reprehended him with a slap on his leg. I turned around and stared at him laughing.

"Are you always such a square?" he asked smiling.

"Are you always such a jerk?" I asked sarcastically.

"Only when I like someone" he smiled maliciously approaching me and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Fuck, you must really love me!" I said turning around and paying for the bread I just bought. "Thank you" I said politely to the employee.

He laughed, wrapping one arm around my waist and taking me out of the bakery.

"Hey, lazy boy, aren't you supposed to work?" I asked removing his arm from my waist.

"Eight o'clock," he checked his watch "It's time to annoy you" he laughed "End of my shift"

"So am I supposed to put up with you?" I asked angrily

"Or put out for me," he said smiling "That's right! You already did!" he laughed really hard of his own joke.

I took a deep breath and started walking faster ahead of him.

"Ah! Come on!" he pulled me by the arm.

"You are so annoying!" I said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. I know that," he turned me over to face him "It's a bad habit. I can't get rid of it" he smiled and I had that same desire of kissing him after kicking his ass. "But you're no cool anymore. You're so hard to deal with"

"I never said it would be easy" I said, feeling his arms embrace me.

"I'm not complaining" he said pulling me closer "It's kinda cool" he said kissing me, my hands on his chest.

I sighed rolling my eyes after the kiss.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked smiling.

**-!!-**

_**A/N:**__ This was the hardest chapter to translate so far. There was this joke in one part, that I had to change so that in english, would still be funny._

_I didn't know how to translate the localization thing that they installed in Rukia. I hope it's clear for everyone. Sorry for any translation errors, I'm working really hard and doing my best!_

_Thanks for reading and review please!_

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**This chapter is dedicated to IchigoRukiaforever. The sweetest reviewer ever and who is also writing a fucking awesome story herself. Check out 'Of Reporters and Rockstars' if you haven't yet. Thanks for the kind words, Sarah.**

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 10_

**- Flashback - -Third person-**

"_We need to get this started soon" the old man sounded impatient, tapping the table of the meetings room._

"_Well, my friend, why are you in such a hurry? Are you afraid?" the mysterious man smiled evilly._

"_They can't keep this farce forever!" the old man answered angrily._

"_And who said they will?"_

"_They have this thing going for over five years! I'm done with this. My self-destruction system will be activated in the next hour. The game, my friend," he said getting closer to the young man sitting at the table "Begins here"_

_The old man leaned on his inseparable cane and left the room._

**- End of the Flashback -**

Since he kept asking me what kind of food I like, we went to a Japanese restaurant. We sat at a hidden table at the back of the restaurant which was against a wall. I sat on my chair and he sat beside me.

We placed our orders and waited for them.

"So, you still haven't said your name" I smiled.

"I told you, it's Ichisu Kurasi" he chuckled, fully knowing that I didn't believe him.

"Dude, making up names is one thing, but choosing a ridiculous one is another, don't you think?"

"Excuse me? What about yours? Rusuki Kushiba? Kushiba? That's so girly!"

"Fuck you!" I said laughing.

"But, you know, it is kind of sexy" he said moving closer to me.

"Oh, really?" I said beckoning, hitting my back against the wall.

"Yeah..." he whispered, getting even closer.

I brought my hand to the back of his neck, pulling him for a kiss. We shared a long kiss, finishing with him biting my lower lip.

"Very sexy" he said grinning.

"I know how to chose a good one, baby" I winked at him.

"Whose house are we going today?" he chuckled.

"Nobody's. You tricked me yesterday." I said falsely bothered.

"What if I promise to take you to my real house today?" he asked leaning on the table.

"What if I don't believe you?"

"I'll give you my word."

"How can I believe the word of a person if I don't even know their name?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes pulling away.

"Why do you want to know my name so badly?"

"Why don't you wanna tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Sleep with me and I'll tell you anything you want to know"

"I've already slept with you, dear," I said, gently running my finger through his jaw. "And the only thing I got was another lie from you."

"What if I promise that I won't lie anymore?" he said getting closer to my lips.

"That would be a lie" I said kissing him softly.

**-!!-**

_**A/N:**__ Hey you guys!_

_Since I'm getting kind of busy lately, I'll only update once a week from now on, ok?_

_REVIEW PLEASE! If you are reading, please review so I know you're there!_

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 11_

A short while after, and we were already on his 'house'. He had put a blindfold on my eyes through the whole way, saying that it wouldn't be fun if we killed the mystery that we had. Jackass. He must think I'm stupid.

I don't give a damn.

There should be something in his house that could identify him.

When we got there, he closed the drapes, so I wouldn't recognize the surroundings. I sat on the couch waiting for him to tell me that I could remove the blindfold.

"All done, ma'am" he said taking off the blindfold.

I looked around, feeling frustrated. I got up to look at him, and he stared at me confused. I let myself fall on the couch, almost wanting to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"I don't know. I'm just tired..." I said running my hands over my throat.

"Of what?"

"Us. This sucks. Not knowing your name and thinking I may never find out, it freaks me out" I said sincerely.

"We don't have to know each other's name if we're just fooling around" he said stroking my hair.

"That freaks me out even more" I said pouting.

"Don't pout or I'll have to fuck you right on the couch. And sex on the couch hurts my back."

I looked at him even more frustrated, trying to suppress a grin.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" I asked.

"No." He answered smiling.

"Why? Do you wanna fuck me in the bathroom?" I asked ironically.

"No. Because you don't want to, we are just going to sit our asses' right here and drink beers watching porn"

I cocked an eyebrow, receiving a light kiss on the lips.

"We don't have to do this ever time I want to, cherie" – he got up and went into where I figured was the kitchen.

I smiled inwardly. I didn't know why, but somehow I cared about what he thought of me. And the thinking of 'fooling around' bothered me. Not that I wanted him to be my boyfriend or a proposal, but to think that he only wanted me to fuck me, frustrated me. And it was weird, because usually that's what I did to people. I never let anyone do this to me and now, somehow, I was forced to fuck him if I wanted to solve a case that I have no clue what's about.

"Catch!" he yelled, coming back from the kitchen with a beer.

I grabbed it in the air quickly, making him cock an eyebrow.

"Good reflexes" he said distrustful.

"Baseball is everything" I smiled.

He looked satisfied with the answer.

_Close one._

He turned on the TV and... did put on a porn channel. Yes, he looked like a horny teenager. A geek one.

**-!!-**

_**A/N:**__ Hey you guys!_

_Did you miss me? I know I missed you!_

_Liked this chapter? Hated it? Let me know!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**__! _

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and I hope you stick with me until the end. I swear you won't regret it. It's a very good story! I know you'll all love it!_

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Warning!**

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter _12

We ended up drunk, getting turned on by ridiculous movies, and laughing like a pair of idiots. And that was all I remembered.

I heard someone humming outside the bedroom. I opened my eyes and realized I was wrapped up on the sheets. Naked. Again. _What have I done this time, for God's sake?_

I pushed the blankets aside, sitting up on the bed. I scratched my eyes and squeezed them, seeing the open window. I looked everywhere for my clothes, but couldn't find them. So I got up and went to Ichisu's dresser and took a shirt and a pair of boxers. He wouldn't mind, would he? _Wouldn't._

I was getting out of the bedroom, when suddenly remembered that I was in his house. In his bedroom.

_You're losing your ability, Kuchiki. And that's annoying._

I searched his drawers and closet for something that could help. I found a Christmas card, and in the back was written:

"From: Marie Frociére  
To: Uryuu Ishida"

_Uryuu Ishida! Yes!_

I thought it was safe to search some more, and found another card.

"From: Renji Abarai  
To: Ichigo Kurosaki"

_Ichigo? Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... I'm sure I've heard this name before! But…_

Then I found a driver's license, but it wasn't him on the picture.

_Hitsugaya._

I made a mental note to myself, and somehow I would have to find out wich one was the real one, if there was one. I left the room, listening to him singing even louder, while a delicious smell of pancakes was spreading through the whole apartment.

I leaned on the jamb of the kitchen door and crossed my arms, staring a this naked back and his butt move according to a Backstreet boys song.

"That is something you don't see everyday" I approached, squeezing his ass.

He turned around laughing. "Bon jour" he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning" I said putting one hand on his waist and leaning to better smell the pancakes. "Good…"

He smiled.

**-!!-**

His mouth attacked my neck, his wet and cold mouth made me moan. His hands landed on my waist, slightly squeezing me.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, feeling his bites on my neck and holding me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me hard against the refrigerator, while one of his hands slid into my shirt.

Ichisu guided me out the kitchen and pressed me against the closest wall. Soon, I needed to have him. I ran my hands through his naked back. He moaned when I scratched his back. He lowered his kisses and bites to my neck, and his hands invaded my shirt pulling it up. He threw my shirt on the floor and started sucking my breasts hard. I felt a slight pain, but it felt good.

He lowered his mouth through my body stopping a the waistband of the boxers I had stolen. I pulled him up and turned him around, pressing him against the wall and kissing his mouth fervently, feeling out of breath.

Ichisu started guiding me to the bedroom, while kissing me lustfully. We laid on the bed and he was on top of me. He definitely wanted control, and I did too.

He bit my neck hard. I ran my hand through his back and I knew my nails were drawing his blood. His mouth kissed down my body stopping at the hem of the boxers, he took it out with his teeth. He put both of his hands on each of my thighs and started to scratch them slightly.

He started licking them, and went up again kissing my mouth, I took this moment to turn him around so I was on top. I bit his nipples, while my hands explored his body. I put my hand inside of his boxers and started to stroke him. I was fast, answering to his yelling requests. I stopped my hand movements and put him in my mouth.

"Yes, more!" he screamed with his hands on my head.

I kept on doing it while scratching his chest. He screamed one more time, spilling himself inside my mouth. I kept sucking him until the very last drop. I went up and made our lips collide in another kiss.

I pulled him by his shoulders so he was sitting up. I sat on his lap, making our hot, sweaty bodies meet. I stroked his earlobe with my tongue, knowing how much that turned him on.

"I want you" I whispered.

He smiled evilly and kissed me again. I got out of his laps, because of the pressure of his strong hands on my hips. He laid me down on the bed, putting his mouth close to my ear, his body on top of mine.

"This is going to hurt" he declare, sighing on my neck.

"Prove it" I said provoking him.

He held the headboard of the bed. I held his waist and pulled him, feeling his member entering me hurriedly, getting only a sigh out of me. He took that as a sign to keep going. His movements were fast and hard, getting out almost completely, then entering me faster each time. I didn't want him moaning, I wanted him screaming.

He shoved harder and I felt my whole body shaking. Finally I heard what wanted, he screaming and the bed colliding with the wall. He continued thrusting at that speed until hitting a spot inside me. It was my time to scream. Again and again and again, and every time he hit it.

"I'm going to... Yes.." he moaned, thrusting really hard.

I didn't answer. I wanted him to come inside me. I wanted to feel him inside me one more time.

"Fuck!" he moaned, coming inside me.

We kissed, calmly, trying not to lose the little breath we still had.

**-!!-**Parte superior do formulário

_**A/N:**__ Hello!_

_I'm so sorry for the late update! But with Easter, things got a little crazy. I hope you missed me!_

_I didn't had time to reread this one, so If there are any mistakes, I apologize!_

_Did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me what you thought of it and:_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**__! _

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and I hope you stick with me until the end. _

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: __http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	13. Chapter 13

__

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter _13

We laid down gasping on the bed. He on top of me, between my legs, and I was facing the bed, with my head against the pillow.

"Again..." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked lowly.

"You screamed" he snickered.

"Shut it, Ichisu. You make breakfast dancing backstreet boys and using your grandmother's apron." I said laughing.

"If anyone knows about that, you die" he said kissing my neck.

"If anyone knows that I ever screamed like that, YOU die." I said still lowly, once his weight on my back made me lose the air in my lungs.

"Deal" He said chuckling.

I stirred beneath him, making him turn around and hit his back at the headboard. I got closer to him and leaned my head on his chest, feeling him run his fingers through my hair.

"I should go to work" I said after a short moment of silence.

"That makes two of us" He said, making the silence return.

"What do you think about being sick today?" I asked, smiling in a weird and stupid way.

"I'm in!" He said laughing and taking the phone. He dialed the number quickly and waited for someone to take it. "Hello? Boss, I'm not gonna be able to make it today. That's right… do you remember that recepy" he said forcibly. "Of the special breads that you asked me? I'm checking it right now. And it's really complicated. I'm gonna stay and try to finish it. Ok? Thanks. Bye!" he laughed and hung up the phone, giving it to me right after.

I looked at him a little suspicious and called The Voice.

"Kuchiki" it said formally.

"I can't show up today" I said simply.

"Motive?"

"An article... Of that contract, you know? It's really messed up. I'm fixing it right now, you know?" I said trying to make it understand.

"Is... he with you right now?"

"Yes!" I said relieved.

"You're free for today" Then it hung up.

I smiled and threw the phone on the floor.

"Free! Finally!" I said throwing my hands up and making him laugh. "Come on! Let's go out! My first day off in three hundred years and I won't spend it fucking you!" I said getting up from the bed and bringing him together.

"Oh, thanks! It's good to see how much I turn you on" He said falsely hurt"

I roughly leaned on the wall and brought him, making his body collide with my own and enlacing one leg around him, kissing him ardently.

"With your mouth shut, you're hotter" I said biting his lip sensually.

"Wow" He said flurry.

**-!!****-**

******_A/N_****_:_**_I KNOW!!_

_I'm so so so so sorry for the late update! _

_I know you are all dying to see what happens next, and I'm sorry I didn't update it sooner!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**_!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and I hope you stick with me until the end._

_Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and all its contents belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter__ 14_

I pulled him with me into the bathroom and turned on the shower, quickly getting underneath it.

"Coldy!" – He pouted.

I pulled him by his arm to hug him.

"Man, you may be on top, but you are definitely the girly here. Seriously." I said laughing and hugging his back.

"I know, darling!" he said sounding like a Drag Queen.

I pulled his face to kiss him. It was fun to kiss him. It kept my mouth occupied and away from candies and sweets.

_What? I mean it! _

We left the shower minutes after. I ran to the bedroom wearing only my towel, singing a song that I didn't remember but liked.

_When was the last time you listened to a song, Kuchiki?!_

"My clothes, Ichisu!" I shouted looking for them throughout the bedroom.

"I'll get theeeem!" He screamed outside the room.

He came in minutes after with a towel around his waist and my clothes folded on his hands.

I ran to him, giving him a peck on the lips and taking my clothes. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked dressing my pants.

"You look beautiful acting like a child. I almost can't recognize that awful mood of yours of when we first met" he smiled sweetly.

I just grinned, noticing that really, that "awful mood" had changed in only a few days.

_Shit!_

"Whatever" I said some time after that, smiling, already dressed.

"So..." he fixed the collar of his shirt "Shall we?"

"We shall!" I said following him to his door.

**-!!****-**

_**A/N**__**:**__Shorty, but cutie, don't you think?_

_Things will start to get complicated soon!_

_Don't forget to:_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**__!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and I hope you stick with me until the end._

_Bye, until the next one! _

---

_Oh, and I'd like to suggest something to all of you manga lovers out there. The name is Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. It's a shoujo mangá and it's a brilliant one, too. You just can't help falling in love with the characters! The sad thing though is, since it's not very known, there aren't many translators, and we have to wait months for a new chapter._

_Check out the first one: one manga __. com / Kaichou_wa_Maid-sama/1/00/_

_**Here you can see the original story in Portuguese: **__**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I didn't write this fan fiction, I'm just translating it from Portuguese. It was originally posted by Li Roza. Bleach and all its contents belong to Kubo Tite. _

**Should I be Shocked?**

_Chapter 15_

We got out and went over to his car, driving without destination. The car was too huge for a baker, I noticed.

"Music?" he asked, turning on the radio.

"Yes, please!" I said smiling and he laughed.

We spent the whole way chatting, while I tried to get the truth out of him.

"So, where are we going, Hitsugaya?" I asked, reminding the name on the card.

"Huh? Who the hell are you talking to?!" he laughed.

_It's not that one. _

I smiled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about a friend." I dodged. "But anyway, where are we going?"

"Can I surprise you?" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Please, do." I smiled.

We went off with the car for a few more blocks. We stopped on front of what I thought was a gym. Big, for that matter. We got out of the car and went to the entrance. I still wasn't quite understanding what we were doing there. When we got in, I saw what it was. A ring, of ice skating.

_Oh dear!_

"Ichisu, I... I can't skate." I said apprehensively.

"I thought so" he smiled mischievously.

I looked at him confused and angry and he just looked back at me with a sweet smile.

"I want to show you how good life is, RUKIA." he stressed my name.

_Wait, MY name?!_

"Who?" I asked acting confused.

"Rukia" he answered naturally.

"Ichisu, baby, have you been drinkin? Or has already forgotten my name?!" I said on a totally convincing way.

"Just kidding!" he laughed.

_Throwing a sprat to catch a mackerel, are you?_

How this fucking son of a bitch knew my name? I'm not even sure I want to know.

"Now, mon chéri, can you tell me what is it that you intend to do? Kill me and leave my ass wet? Is that it?" I asked with my anger rising.

"I'll teach you" he smiled.

"No way!" I answered ready to leave that place.

"Yes I am" he pulled me back and I stared at him, smiling.

"I. Will. Never. Ever. Skate. On. Ice." I said slowly.

**-!!****-**Parte superior do formulário

_**A/N**__**:**__ IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I know! Don't hate me please! I've been working so much lately! I am really sorry for how long I've been absent, but I'll try to post a new chapter on every day off I get!_

_Thank for all of you who are still there!_

_Don't forget to:_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**__!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and I hope you stick with me until the end._

_Bye, until the next one! _

---

_Oh, and I'd like to suggest something to all of you manga lovers out there. The name is Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. It's a shoujo mangá and it's a brilliant one, too. You just can't help falling in love with the characters! The sad thing though is, since it's not very known, there aren't many translators, and we have to wait months for a new chapter._

_Check out the first one: __.com/Kaichou_wa_Maid-sama/1/00/ _

_**Here you can see the original story in Portuguese:**____**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4271546/1/Should_I_be_Shocked**_


End file.
